Stone Chucking
by Iain Boulton
Summary: When Princess Sally looses her memory, Sonic and co try desparatly to get her mind back. Without screwing up, but mayhem assures!


Stone Chucking  
  
  
  
  
" One screw, two screw, three screw, four screw," Lem was saying as he placed the screws into the toolbox.  
" Lem, I want five screws, NOW!" said Donatello. Lem took five out and hopped over to him. Donatello was under the new stone catapult that was nearly built all it needed was a tuning. Lem handed the screws to Donatello.  
" Thanks Lem, can you go and tell Sally that the catapult will be ready in a while," said Donatello. Lem walked off into the castle.  
Sally, Sonic, Iain, Bunnie and Antoine were walking around. They were starting to walk up the stairs. Bunnie noticed a cookie on the floor.  
" Lem's leaving cookies again on the floor!" said Bunnie. She then noticed Lem running down the stairs.  
" Hey Sugar! You dropped this!" shouted Bunnie.   
" Thanks Bunnie I've been…" said Lem before he tripped up on another cookie and fell down the stairs like a bowling ball. Iain turned to the others.  
" HEADS UP!" he shouted. Lem smashed into them. Lem got up and felt the floor all furry then he looked down. Sally and Sonic were knocked out and under Lem.  
" Oops!" said Lem. Iain grabbed his neck!  
" WHY YOU STUPID WALLY…" shouted Iain but was stopped by Bunnie.  
" No Sugar, let me deal with him!" said Bunnie. He handed her Lem. She punched Lem in the head. Lem was now dazed.  
" Ok, no more hitting Sally with a bulldozer!" Lem said, Bunnie let go and Lem landed on Sonic and Sally again.  
" Take that, stupid baboon!" shouted Antoine he hit Lem over the head with his hand. Lem fell over. Sonic jumped up and Lem flew through a window. Sally got up dazed and confused.  
" Oh do I have a bad headache," she said.  
" Want a aspirin?" asked Iain handing her a pack.  
" Where did you get them from?"  
" Oh I get a pack twice a month, I take these when that stupid Lemming pisses me off!"  
" Where did Lem go?" asked Donatello from the top of the stairs.  
" Out the window!" said Iain.  
" Never mind, the catapult is ready!" said Donatello.  
" Great, we're coming up," said Sally.   
Donatello walk back to the catapult, Tinkie Winkie was loading a huge rock onto the launch. Dipsy was looking over the ledge to see what the rock could hit. LaaLaa was sitting at a computer screen.  
" LaaLaa, two to the left, five upward and a little down," shouted Dipsy. LaaLaa entered the instructions.  
" Hooray de LaaLaa, I got a target on the screen!" she said now doing a dance.  
" Shut up!" said Donatello. Iain and the others came up.  
" Are we ready?" asked Iain.  
" Yep, just let the computer get the input data and when the green light goes on. We pull the switch," said Donatello. The green light came on.  
" Oh that's quick, let's roll!" said Dipsy. He pulled the switch and the rock flew into the air!   
Meanwhile Lem was dazed, confused and walking around blindly, he covered with grass and a lot of mud. He suddenly walked into a huge shadow, it was weird. He looked up. A saw a rock flying towards at high speed. Higher than Sonic!  
" Oh a big grey ball, I'll catch it!" said Lem. He put his hand up into the air and received the rock with a splat. Donatello turned to Sally.   
" Still needs work!" said Donatello.  
" Good, keep it up. I got to tell the guards or they'll think about U.F.Rs," said Iain.  
" What's that?" asked Antoine.  
" Unidentified flying rocks!" said Iain.  
" What about Lem," said Bunnie.  
" Keep him there, at least he won't give us headaches!" said Sally.  
" I agree!" said Donatello. Sally and the others left. Dipsy stayed.  
" I'll help fix it Donatello!" said Dipsy. Donatello took a wrench.  
" Good, give me a hand with the pad!" said Donatello.  
  
  
It was late in the afternoon; Lem had still been stuck under that rock. Donatello arranged for the rock to be move. Five guards ran along with a giant plank that they shoved under the rock. They then pulled it and the rock rolled off. Lem was awake a fresh.  
" Thank you dear sirs, I will say a word to your boss!" said Lem still dazed.  
" Lem, you been under there for three hours and we were…"   
" NO, don't you tell me when to tell what's what and I'm the king of Knothole!" Lem shouted as he interrupted the commander.  
" You need rest!" said the commander.  
" Thank you I'll keep that in mind!" Lem said as he walked out of the massive hole.  
Iain and Knuckles was setting up an automatic Tennis ball launcher. Knuckles had a racket in his hand and stood in position. Iain was loading in the tennis balls, he was twenty short.  
" Oh damm it, I'll get some more tennis balls. You load up the rest!" said Iain walking off. Knuckles walked over to the machine and started fitting them in. Lem staggered into the court and picked up the second racket and stood they're wobbling from left to right.  
" Let's see if this works," said Knuckles. He pressed a button. A ball flew out of there and hit Lem.  
" Ow!" he said. Knuckles didn't here.  
" Okay, rapid fire," said Knuckles. He turned a knob. Seven balls flunged out. They hit Lem.  
" OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" said Lem.  
" Who wants ultra fast," said Knuckles.  
" NO!" shouted Lem. Knuckles couldn't hear him. Knuckles pressed a button. All the balls blasted out in a blaze of glory and hit Lem.  
" OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OH GOD! OW ,OW, OW KNUCKLES, OW , OW OW,OW,OWWWWW!" shouted Lem. The machine turned off. Knuckles saw Iain.  
" Hey Iain, got more."  
" Yeah I…" Iain saw Lem, knocked out in a pile of tennis balls. " Why is Lem there!"  
" Lem, he's…. LEM!" he shouted. He turned around. Lem got up. He took a tennis ball off the ground.  
" ACE!" he shouted. He hit the ball with the racket and hit Knuckles. Lem fell over now knocked out.  
" I think we better drag him back to the castle!" said Knuckles.  
  
Sally was sitting out in the garden reading the royal weekly report. She noticed Iain and Knuckles dragging Lem. Sally put her book down.  
" What are you doing?" she shouted. Knuckles dropped Lem.  
" Nothing!" said Iain. " Come on!" he said to Knuckles. They dragged Lem off quickly. Sally put her glasses on and read on.  
Iain and Knuckles dropped Lem on the couch. Lem was waking up. Tinkie Winkie walked in and sat on the couch. Lem woke up.  
" GET OFF ME!" shouted Lem. He kicked Tinkie Winkie off. Lem sat up.  
" ROCK!" he shouted.  
" Lem, are you okay?" Knuckles said.  
" Yeah fine you don't worry about me!" said Lem. "Go off and play tennis." Ian and Knuckles walked out. Tinkie Winkie was still lying on the floor.  
" Want do you want!" Lem said.  
" BIG HUG!"  
" Just shut up!" Lem said.  
  
Donatello was still fixing the catapult; Lem popped up from nowhere. Donatello was put a screw into place.  
" Just a little bit more and…"  
" Hi ya don," said Lem  
" YAAHH. Don't do that!"  
" Sorry, how this thing going?" Lem said looking at the computer.  
" Oh, I'm just about ready to test it out again, but on a small rock," Donatello showed a small grey rock the size of an apple.  
" I'll put it on," said Lem. Taking the rock and placing it in the middle of the catapult. Donatello screwed in the final screw.   
" Ready, I'll press the button. You get ready with the cord," said Donatello. He pressed the button. The lights turn green. Lem gently pulled the cord. The rock flew up into the air.  
  
Sally was siting on a chair and was having a rest reading her. She was unable to see the small rock flying downwards. Sally put down the book. She had just remembered something.  
" I need a drink!" she said. " It's getting way to hot," she looked up and saw the rock.  
" What in the name of…."   
WHACK   
Sally was knocked out with a small bump on her head. Sonic walked out.  
" Sal, where's the chilli dogs?" he saw her on the floor.  
" Never mind, you're knocked out," he paused. " KNOCKED OUT!" he shouted. He ran over and tried to wake her up.  
" WHO DID THIS!" he shouted. He looked up and saw Lem poking his head over.  
" LEM, GET YOUR STUPID MINDED DIP FACE DOWN HERE!"   
  
" Don, we're in deep crap!" Lem said.  
" Why?" Donatello asked.  
" Why don't you look down there and tell me what you see!" Donatello looked.  
" Why its Sonic and he appears to have a shotgun, the one own by Knuckles."  
" I think he's ticked off with us!" aid Lem.  
" We better go down and check!" said Donatello.   
  
Sonic laid Sally on the garden chair. He shook her. Iain walked out.  
" I herd that something was going on here!" Iain said. He saw Sally on the chair.  
" I've caught you at a bad time, bye!" Iain walked back into the castle. Sally woken up.  
" Where am I? who am I?, do I have a husband?" she said. Sonic fainted.   
Lem and Donatello walked out. They saw Sonic on the floor, Sally in a chair. Iain came back.  
" Now before I beat the crap out of you two, would you like to explain what just happen," said Iain with a huge golf club.  
" We were testing the catapult and it hit Sally!" said Donatello.  
" Okay, that's a good explanation!" said Iain walked back into the castle but paused.  
" WHY YOU TWO STUPID DUNKLEBRAINS, I'M GOING TO SMASH YOU HEADS IN," Iain shouted running towards them with the club.   
Lem and Donatello ran into the castle. Dipsy walked out and got smashed around the head with the club. Sonic got back up.  
" Few, it's just a dream and thought you Sal had lost your mind," Sonic said.  
" Who's Sal?" Sally asked. Sonic fainted again.  
  
It was evening, Sonic had recovered about Sally losing her memory, and Lem had got a huge black eye and Donatello with a broken arm. Iain was sitting with a book called:  
'How to get minds back'  
Sally with a bandaged around her head was sitting on a stool and Sonic with his head on the table.  
" It says here, we got to show her photos of her life!" Iain said. Sonic lifted his head up.  
" We don't have a photo album!"  
" Not even one of your wedding!" said Iain. Sonic turned to him.  
" The only time we had pictures was when Lem didn't send them to the newspaper!" Sonic said who then hold up a paper with the picture of Sonic asleep on Sally's shoulder. Iain took a golf club from his bag.  
" LEM!" he said.  
" Hey there Iain…. Why do you have a large club?" Iain whacked him. Lem rubbed his head.  
" Next time don't send people photographs of people who don't you don't know!" Iain said.  
" I know Sonic and Sally, they do strange things in bed every night," Lem said. Sonic took the golf club.  
" YOU STUPID IDIOT!" he shouted and ran after Lem. Lem panicked and ran out. Iain sat there.  
" They have talks about their life?" Iain said.  
" Yeah, but not every night!" said Sonic.  
" Oh, so it's the other thingie!" said Iain putting down the book and taking another book off the floor saying:  
'So you know your friend does something in bed with his wife!"   
Iain opened the page and started reading. Lem came back in.  
" What is Sally, is she my mother!" said Sally.  
" No, that's your name!" said Iain.  
" Can be called thingie?" she asked.   
" NO!"   
" But I don't like the name of Sally"  
" SO, YOU STAY WITH THAT NAME!" Iain shouted. Lem came back with two black eyes.  
" Er, Sonic getting pissed!"  
" Fine give me that three wood!" said Iain. Iain was handed the club and Iain left. Lem sat down on the couch. He then heard rather loud noises of Sonic getting hit.  
" ARRRRRRRGG, THAT HURTS, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW" said the noise.  
" What a racket!" said Lem.  
" Is somebody dying?" Sally asked.  
" Yeah, your husband!"  
" Who is my husband!"   
" THAT BLUE HEDGEHOG WHO GETTING HIS ASS KICKED BY MY BUDDY!" shouted Lem. He then picked up the book Iain was reading and read.  
  
It was a bright sunny morning; everything was peaceful after Iain had whacked Sonic over the head a few times. In the sitting room Lem was asleep on the couch with a book over his head. His mobile phone rung. Lem opened his eyes; the book was in his way so he removed it. Lem dug deep into his pockets and got the phone out. He put it to his ear.  
"Speak to me!" said Lem.  
" It's Donatello!" he said.  
" Yeah, what do you want!"  
" Is Sally okay? Is she recovering well?"  
" It's a yes and no!"  
" Why?"  
" She's lost her mind and thinks she is a bird!" Lem said. He turned his head to check on Sally. Sally was sitting on the window ledge pecking her nose into the mud.  
" Besides that everything peachy!" Lem continued   
" Right, I'll see you later," said Donatello.  
" Bye!" said Lem he put the phone back in his pocket.  
" What are you doing!" Lem said. Sally raised her head.  
" I found out that I'm a bird!" she said flapping her arms.  
" Have you been reading creatures of the universe!" said Lem.  
" Yeah!"  
" Oh Christ!" Lem said. He left the room.  
  
Iain was sitting down at the table reading the newspaper. Sonic was sitting too with a bandage around his head. Lem came in a took a piece of toast.  
" How are the stocks doing?" said Lem.  
" Well, remember when Antoine said that he put all his savings in old mobion pensions?" said Iain.  
" Yeah, why?" said Lem munching his toast.  
" It went bankrupt!" said Iain. Antoine came in.  
" How are my stock doing?" he said smiling. Iain paused.  
" They're doing very well in fact!" Iain said. Lem started to giggle; he quickly covered his mouth.  
" Why are you laughing?" Antoine said.  
" Oh nothing, I just remember that I had a problem with the gas cooker!" said Lem.  
" WE DON'T HAVE ONE!" Antoine said now looking that there was something he didn't know.  
" Oh, it must been that one I had during that army training week!" said Lem.  
" YOU WERE THE DRILL SERGENT!" said Iain.  
" Okay, give me a hour and tell you!" said Lem. He ran out.  
" GET BACK IN HERE LEMMING!" shouted Iain. Lem walked back in.  
" You have two guest outside by the water fountain, you better go!" Iain said.   
" I'll go and see who it is," said Lem. He left the kitchen; Antoine took the paper from Iain's hands.  
" MY STOCKS WENT BANKRUPT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"  
" Because I can't be bothered to tell you!" said Iain. " Besides, I better go and get Sally's mind back. Iain got up and left Sonic with a bandaged around is head fell out of his chair.  
" What's your problem?" said Antoine.  
" My head hurts!" mumbled Sonic.  
  
Lem walked outside and saw two people by the water fountain; they were spitting into the water. Lem tapped them on the shoulder.  
" Can I help you?" he asked. They turned around.  
" Yeah, we need like a map or something?" said the one in the blue T-shirt.  
" No dumb-ass, we need…what was it again," said the one in a black T-shirt.  
" Hang on, you two remind me of two people who helped me in my election campaign, what are your names?" Lem asked.  
" Er, my name is Butt-head and his is Beavis!" said Butt-head.  
" Oh it's you two, what do you want, food and place to stay?" Lem asked.  
" That's it dude!" said Butt-head.  
" Yeah, we just came here after we ran into trouble on that hare looking planet, Wart?" said Beavis trying to get the name but not having a clue what so ever.  
" Warren? The home of Bucky O'Hare!" said Lem.  
" YEAH!" said Beavis. " I should have remembered that!"  
" I wondered why you didn't!" said Lem. " So you want to stay here for a few days?" said Lem.  
" Yeah!" said Butt-head.   
" Ok, but you have to help me help somebody!" said Lem pointing his finger at them!  
" Okay, as long as it isn't doing a…" Butt-head whacked Beavis' face.  
" ARRRRRR, why the hell did you do that fart-knocker?"   
" Because that's not we're going to do!"  
" Oh"   
" Come on, come inside and DON'T DO ANYTHNIG STUPID!" said Lem. He walked back into the castle. Beavis and Butt-head followed.  
  
Iain had tied Sally up to a chair and made sure she couldn't do anything. Donatello had a book called:  
How to get a mind back and why!  
" Right, so we got to hit her head until she could think again!" said Donatello. Iain took the book off him.  
" Wrong, we got to make her think way back, way back, way way back!" said Iain.  
" That's not it Iain."  
" So, what is, give her a mind melt or something?" said Iain putting his arms on hips.  
" What's a mind melt?" Sally said.  
" YOU SHUT UP!" said Iain.  
" I know, make people tell her about her!" said Donatello.  
" What the hell did you get that from?" said Iain.  
" I can't remember, something about Torgs, no that's not it!" said Donatello.  
" Besides, its a good idea," said Iain.  
" I want a lollypop!" said Sally.  
" TOUGH!" shouted Iain. " You can have a mint instead!" he put a mint in her mouth. Sally spat it out.  
" Lolly!" she said. Iain smacked Sally over the head with the book.  
" Why did you do that for?" said Donatello.  
" Ever since she gave me a bad head-ache I just want her to get her memory back," said Iain holding his in place.  
" Ok, let's do this, Sally?" said Donatello.  
" Yes, but I'm not Sally!" said Sally.  
" DON'T BOTHER WITH THAT NOW!" shouted Donatello.  
" Now, Sally, what do you think about Sonic, that blue hedgehog who collapsed yesterday?"  
" I think he's nice and kind but I don't like him!" Iain shook his head. Lem came in with Beavis and Butt-head.  
" What are you three doing here," said Iain.  
" They were going to help!" said Lem.  
" No, I don't trust them from last time. Remember don't give Beavis too many sweets," said Iain. The three left. Iain turned back to Sally.  
" DO YOU REMEMBER ANYTHING?????????" he shouted.  
" No!" said Sally.  
  
  
Lem, Beavis and Butt-head walked into the kitchen. Lem saw Sonic trying to get his bandages off his head. Beavis opened one of the cupboards and saw a pile of lollypops, chilli dogs, a six pack of sodas and root beer and candy bars. Butt-head found the paper and ripped it up.  
" What are you doing to your head Sonic?" asked Lem.  
" I want them off!" said Sonic.  
" Oh, fine," said Lem. He pulled at the end of the bandages, Sonic pulled too. Beavis was helping himself to all the food he could eat.  
" Root beer, cool. Candy bars, yeah, yeah, yeah!" said Beavis munching and drinking. Butt-head walked up to the cupboard and helped himself to a candy bar.  
" NO, GET OFF!" shouted Beavis still eating and then punched Butt-head.  
" Why you stupid Dumb-ass, I'll kick your behind!" shouted Butt-head. Beavis kicked him, Butt-head fell over and then a bag the golf clubs landed on him.  
" Food, food, FOOOOOOOOOOOODDDD!" screamed Beavis. He started to shake his head violently. Lem had removed most of the bandages off Sonic's head.  
" How that?" Lem asked.  
" Yeah, fine. As long as I can see and speak clearly, I'm fine. Hey why is that idiot munching on the food? Get him off!" said Sonic. Lem and Sonic tried to pull Beavis down from the cupboard. Sonic got hit over the head with a candy bar; Lem was smashed out of the window.  
" THERE MUST BE MORE FOOD!" shouted Beavis. He jumped down and walked out shaking violently.  
  
Iain was hitting his head on the floor, Donatello was still reading. Beavis came shaking and walking back and fourth.  
" Right, is says here that we should tell Sally Mexican towns names and she should remember something, right Sally. Mexico city!" said Donatello.  
" I must find T.P for my bunghole for I'm am the great Cornholio!" said Beavis.  
" Who are you," said Sally.   
" Are you threatening me, I need T.P for my bunghole!" said Beavis now with his shirt over his head.  
" BEAVIS, GET OUT OF HERE!" said Iain.  
" YOU MUST HAVE T.P! BUNGHOLE!" shouted Beavis.  
" GET OUT!"  
" NO, I'M THE GREAT CORNHOLIO, I'LL KILL YOU!" said Beavis. Beavis started to chase Iain. Iain didn't have a golf club on him so he ran out into the hallway. Beavis followed. Donatello put down the book and helped.  
" Where is everyone?" said Sally. Sonic came in.  
" Are just the person I was looking for!" said Sonic. He untied Sally and carried her out. Butt-head came in the other way.  
" Beavis, come out you wussie!"  
  
Sonic carried Sally outside and put her down on the grass. Sally just sat there looking at the birds.  
" Sal, Sal, SAL!" said Sonic. Sally turned her head to look at Sonic.  
" Sal, or whoever are you. I'm your husband; you got to realise that I've got to look after you. Do you understand?"  
" Why are you looking after me?"  
" Because I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt!"  
" Oh!"  
  
Lem got up from the ground he was laying on; he noticed Bunnie and Dipsy were having a lie down in the sun. Lem walked over to them.   
" Have any of you seen Donatello?" he asked.   
" Yeah, he was being chased by some calling himself Cornholio," said Dipsy.  
" But where?"  
" They're over there, Donatello and Iain are stuck up in that tree!" said Bunnie pointed to the red apple tree where Beavis was jumping up and down trying to grab Iain or Donatello.  
" DO NOT MAKE MY BUNGHOLE AGNRY!"  
" GET AWAY YOU IDIOT!" shouted Donatello.  
" YOU WILL GIVE ME T.P!!!!" Beavis shouted.  
" HEY BEAVIS!!!!" shouted Lem. Beavis turned around and saw Lem holding a roll of toilet paper.  
" AH T.P FOR MY BUNHOLE!" cried Beavis. He ran towards Lem, Lem threw it into Sonic and Sally's room. Beavis looked up.  
" I WILL NEED T.P FOR MY BUNGHOLE!" shouted Beavis who now started to climb the wall. Donatello and Iain jumped down.  
" Cheers," said Iain.  
" How the getting Sally's mind gig going?" asked Lem.  
" Not good, you may have to hit her with a rock," said Iain. Donatello and Lem looked at him.  
" THAT'S IT!" shouted Donatello.  
" Could ya all be quite sugars, I'm trying to get a tan!" shouted Bunnie.  
" To the catapult!" said Donatello.  
" Ohhh, can I wear the batman suite please!" said Lem. Iain looked at him.  
" What are you talking about!" said Iain.  
" I thought when somebody says to the whatever place, then we start acting like the 60's batman!" said Lem.  
" I got one word for you, STUPID!" said Iain.  
" Never mind let's go to the catapult!" said Donatello.  
" Good point!" said Lem. The three ran back into the castle. Meanwhile Beavis fell down the wall and landed by Bunnie.  
" I AM CORNHOLIO!!!" he cried. He looked at Bunnie.  
" DO YOU HAVE T.P ? T.P FOR MY BUNGHOLE??" asked Beavis.  
" GO AWAY!" shouted Bunnie.  
" Ok, sorry about that, I WILL FIND T.P!" shouted Beavis walking back into the castle.  
" I'M THE ALMIGHTY BUNGHOLE!"  
  
Sonic and Sally were still on the grass. Sonic was still trying to Sally back.  
" So do you understand what I'm saying?" said Sonic.  
" I don't like you!" Sally said. Sonic put his hand to his head.  
" Ok, it seems Sally isn't coming back at all, I better go back into the castle. But there was this last thing I wanted to do!" said Sonic. He kissed her forehead.  
" I hope that should put sense into you!" said Sonic. He got up and walked back slowly back to the castle. Sally was still sitting on the grass. She suddenly remembered something. She rubbed the place where she was hit by the rock. She groaned .  
" Sonic? Where am I? Anybody?" she looked around and saw Sonic walking back to the castle. Sonic was still walking. Sally shouted.  
" Sonic!" sonic turned around.  
" Sal?, is that you Sal?" Sonic asked.  
" Yeah it is you big dumb hedgehog!" Sally said. Sonic started to jump with joy.  
" YOUR BACK SALLY, YOUR BACK SALLY, YOUR…" Sonic was still jumping. Then suddenly he noticed a huge shadow over Sally. Sally looked up and was flatten by a gigantic grey rock. Sonic turned around and noticed Lem and Donatello by the catapult. Sonic started to get very angry.  
  
Lem , Donatello and Iain looked over the side of the castle and saw Sonic walked back to the castle.  
" Now before we all panic, might I suggest that we jump off the side of the castle and run for our bull-shit lives?" asked Lem.   
" YES!" shouted Donatello and Iain. Sonic busted in.  
" WHY YOU, SALLY WAS BACK TO NORMAL AND SHE'S NOW LOST HER MIND AGAIN. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SURE NOW!!!"  
Iain, Donatello and Lem looked at each. They screamed. They then turned and jumped the side of the castle. They then landed on the stone pavement. They got up dazed and ran towards the rock where Sally had been flattened.  
" PUSH THE ROCK!" shouted Iain. Lem and Donatello pushed as hard as they could. Sonic was running straight at them. The rock rolled over. Sally got back up. Now a bit dazed and confused.  
" Sonic, what just happen?" she said. Sonic ran up to her.  
" Oh nothing, its just a giant rock hit you from out of the sky!" he said then looking at Lem, Donatello, and Iain. They smiled.  
" Now that your back, and everything is back to normal, lets get some chilli dogs. Why I haven't had them since this morning!" said Sonic. Butt-head walked along holding toilet paper.  
" Er, do you like know where Beavis is?" he asked. The six of them herd a noise. They looked behind them. Beavis was standing there.  
" TRICK OF TREAT SON OF A BITCH!" he cried. " FOR I'M AM THE ALMIGHTY BUNGHOLE! YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT T.P!" he then shouted.  
" Sal, I would suggest that we run!" said Lem. They six screamed and ran as fast as they could towards the castle. Followed by Beavis.  
" I'M CORNHOLIO, I HAVE NO BUNGHOLE! WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE MY BUNGHOLE? I MUST FIND T.P!!!" he cried and suddenly stopped.  
" Where am I, nachos!" he then said and walked back to the castle.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
